Come Undone
by Melissa Black13
Summary: Post-Yuuzhan Vong War. A take on what the Jaina's and Jag's first and lasts desperate rendezvous were like. Short story, romance, angst, canon. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Come Undone

Author: MelissaBlack13

Characters: Jaina Solo, Jagged Fel, Han and Leia Solo

Time Period: Post-NJO, Pre-DNT

Genre: Romance, angst, humor, drama, etc.

Disclaimer: It's a George Lucas world. We're all just living and playing in it.

Author's Note: Set between the end of NJO and the beginning of the DNT, this story will consist of several posts containing my versions of the first of Jaina's and Jag's "desperate rendezvous" and the last. I'm not really sure how many posts there will be, how long they'll be, when I'll post them, etc. etc. This plot bunny has been on my mind for some time and I had to post it. So this first post is pretty mushy, get your drool buckets ready!! I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review to tell me what you thought and if I you think I should continue! Thanks!

* * *

**Come Undone**

_I've seen myself in a thousand faces_

_Strung out on life's path_

_I would add up what you mean to me_

_But I cannot do the math_

_And this fashionista's garden party_

_Well I've had enough of that_

_'Cause the only one I come undone for is you_

_Yes the only one I come undone_

"Come Undone" by Vanessa Carlton

* * *

**Part 1: Chapter 1**

The X-Wing's repulsorlifts engaged, halting the descent of the fighter and letting it land almost soundlessly on the platform. A man dressed in all black stood nearby, his figure bathed in the early morning rays of Mon Calamari's sun. His sharp eyes never left the ship as it touched down but he made no move towards it even as the pilot popped open the canopy. He stood as still as a statue; arms at his sides, features as hard as durasteel. The imperceptible twitch in his cheek was the only outward indication of his impatience, his anxiousness.

The pilot, a small figure in a regulation orange jump suit, hurriedly leapt down from the X-Wing. For a moment, both of them just stood staring each other down until the pilot made the first move. She tore off her flight helmet, revealing the striking features of a young woman, and let it fall carelessly to the ground as she flew into the man's now open and waiting arms. As he lifted the petite woman off her feet and twirled her around, his previously stoic expression was cast away and replaced by an exuberant grin that mirrored the one on his companion's face.

He finally set her down on the platform but neither made a move away from each other, instead taking each other in as one inhales deeply after being underwater. The man took hold of the woman's face, gently stroking her porcelain cheeks as he wiped away a tear that had managed to escape her brandy colored eyes. She laughed softly and blinked away the rest of her tears; her bright smile never leaving her face and her eyes never leaving his.

The man sighed contentedly, readjusting his arms to grip her waist. "You are indeed a sight for my sore eyes, Jaina Solo," Jagged Fel said, his deep green eyes shining with emotion. "I've missed you. More than you could possibly imagine."

The beautiful warrior that was Jaina Solo arched a suggestive eyebrow up at him, her expression now coy. "I don't know. I can imagine quite a bit," she murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck.

And when that slow half-smile, the one that Jaina knew was for her eyes only, spread across Jag's handsome features, she felt her knees grow weak and suddenly her arms around his neck was the only thing holding her up.

"I could show you better than I could tell you," he retorted huskily, his warm breath comforting on her skin and his lips an inviting hairsbreadth away from hers.

"Then by all means—," Jaina gasped softly as Jag's lips took possession of her own. She made a noise of pleasure as she leaned into the kiss and willingly surrendered her mouth to the explorations of Jag's sinful tongue. He in return pulled her as close to him as possible, her curves melting into the ridged contours of his body.

It had been too long since she had felt this way. Too long since she had felt this alive, felt this happy, this loved. It had been 4 months since the end of the war; 4 never-ending months since the last time that she and Jag had laid eyes on each other, had held each other in their arms. While nothing could mare their relief that the vicious war that had cost them so many family members and friends was over, the realization that their different obligations would send them on their separate ways was bittersweet for the two lovers.

It was only through pure luck that they had even managed this rendezvous at all. For the first few months, Jag's position as Chiss liaison to the Galactic Alliance had kept him in the Unknown Regions undergoing diplomatic training. In fact, it had only been last month that he had finally come back, setting up shop on the temporary Alliance capital Mon Calamari. However, a reunion with Jaina had been impossible at the time, as she had been on a military clean-up assignment on Obroa-skai. Until now, their temporary means of communications had been through holo letters and messages. Once or twice they had managed a live holo call but the calls were brief and a sad replacement for being in each other's presences.

Their passionate embrace ended abruptly, leaving both Jaina and Jag gasping for air. Instead of stepping away from each other though, they gripped each other fiercely; Jaina's face pressed against Jag's chest and his chin resting a top her head.

"I've thought about this moment so many times," she confessed, after a moment's silence. Her voice was slightly muffled and yet Jag understood her perfectly.

"And has it lived up to your expectations so far?" he asked her, pressing a kiss into her dark hair.

Jaina pulled her head away and looked up at him. "It's surpassed them all," she whispered, tightening her grip on him. And it was true. Because, for Jaina, all the daydreams and late night fantasies in the galaxy could not compare with the sheer bliss of being in the arms of this man.

Through the Force, Jaina felt Jag swell with emotion and he dipped his head to kiss her again. It was a sweet kiss; nowhere near as intense as the first one and yet Jaina felt her body hum with pleasure from the very curves of her lips to the tips of her toes.

When the kiss ended, their foreheads came to rest against each other's. Jaina opened her eyes to find Jag's staring back at her, filled to the brim with emotion. It stirred something deep inside of her to realize that she was the reason he was no longer the grim and impassive man she met five years ago on Ithor.

He smiled again and placed a lingering kiss on her mouth before pulling away. Before Jaina could protest at this lack of physical contact, Jag's hands connected with her gloved ones and he slid her flight gloves off until there was no barrier separating them. Her slim fingers entwined naturally with his.

"So, are you ready to begin your vacation, Goddess?" he asked playfully.

"Absolutely," Jaina said. "Although I'm sure he shouldn't have, I'm glad Wedge let me have the leave." Sometimes it paid to have your boyfriend's uncle as your superior officer.

"Ah, yes," Jag considered. "Remind me to thank him sometime much, _much_ later," he said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

Jaina smirked up at him. "And exactly what is going to be occupying so much of your time, Ambassador Fel?"

"You," responded Jag shamelessly. His smoldering gaze held the promise of great things to come and Jaina shivered from its intensity. He was the only man who could make her blush and when his hot gaze appreciatively swept up and down her body she almost felt like she was sixteen again.

"Well," she breathed, having to tear her eyes away from his for a moment to compose herself. "I guess we should get going then."

"Wait, don't you have any luggage or anything?" he asked, his eyes searching her person as if she had a bag tucked away in her flight suit.

"Oh, you're right." Jaina gestured her hand towards her ship and reached out with the Force. A small pack rose out of the X-Wing and came to rest in her arms.

"Packing lightly I see," Jag commented wryly.

Jaina gave him her best imitation of her father's lopsided grin. "I didn't foresee myself requiring much to wear on this trip."

She could have sworn she heard Jag moan at her words but she couldn't be sure. He did however, clutch her waist again and pull her against him.

"Did I mention how much I missed you?" he asked, his usually perfectly controlled voice hoarse with desire.

"Maybe," Jaina replied faintly, getting caught up again by his proximity. "I could use a reminder though."

No more words were spoken again for some time as their lips met again. As Jaina wound her hands into Jag's short hair, neither of them gave any indication of hearing her bag as it hit the platform.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Jaina let out a low whistle as the door slid open and she stepped inside Jag's apartment. "The GA gave you _this_?" she asked, looking back at him incredulously.

Jag, who despite Jaina's protests was chivalrously carrying her small pack, shrugged, his expression one of discomfort as he surveyed his rather opulent residence. "I must admit, when they said they were giving me accommodations I never expected anything so…" he hesitated trying to find the right word.

"Lavish?" Jaina supplied.

"Over-the-top was what I was thinking," Jag said, dropping her bag onto an ostentatious looking nerf hide sofa. "I'm sure it is no more than a sad political ploy to try and make me feel comfortable."

"Uh oh, you're starting to think like a politician, Jag," Jaina quipped, poking him teasingly. "Soon, you'll be one of them."

Jag shuddered; real or fake, Jaina wasn't sure. "Please, don't even joke about that."

Jaina made a sad face at him. "Aww, I'm sorry, flyboy. Forgive me?" she asked, winding her arms around his neck and pouting up at him.

Jag appeared to consider it. "I might need some convincing," he finally said, a mischievous glint in his emerald eyes.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay…How's this?"

Without much warning she grabbed the back of his head and dragged it down to meet hers. Their lips clashed aggressively, both of them fighting for control, neither of them the type to back down, even to each other. Jag's tongue demanded entrance to Jaina's mouth, but she denied him every time he tried to advance. Finally, he grew tired of her resistance and dragged his lips from hers and instead focused his attentions on her throat. Jag shifted the fabric of her flight suit and began to tortuously nibble of the tender flesh around her collarbone, one of his favorite spots.

Jaina could feel herself coming undone. Jag's tongue attacked a particularly sensitive spot and she moaned uninhibitedly, arching her neck to allow him better access. She knew wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"Jag?"

"Mmff."

"Which way…to the bedroom?" she asked breathlessly, her eyes half-closed as a wave of desire threatened to drown her.

He didn't even answer her. Instead, he effortlessly picked her petite form off the ground and carried her bridal style in the direction of the master bedroom. And though Jaina did not care for the manner of travel, Jag's warm mouth covering her own silenced any protest she could have made.

* * *

And that's the end of the first chapter!! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Please leave a review!! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 1: Chapter 2**

After some time, Jaina's erratic breathing gradually became soft and even and Jag glanced down to see that she had drifted off to sleep, using his shoulder as a pillow. Jag, his own breaths coming in slow, even intakes now, smiled down at her and shifted into a more comfortable position, pulling her closer to him with his left arm. She mumbled something incoherently before sighing contentedly and becoming still again. Jag looked at her closely, studying the beautiful features of this woman who held his heart and his happiness in her tiny hands.

The last four months had been nearly unbearable for Jag without her. Every other thought had been about Jaina; what she was doing, if she was okay, if she missed him as much as he missed her. It had even started to affect his usually unshakable focus. Much to Jag's chagrin, his father had commented more than once on how he thought 'the Solo girl' was having a negative influence on him.

Jag, however, strongly disagreed with that and had told his father so. If anything, Jaina made him a better man, in every possible way. Before he met Jaina, he was a grim young man, older than his years, reeling from the deaths of his siblings, and throwing himself into his work with utter abandon. Jaina filled a part of him that he had never even realized was empty. She was constantly challenging him, was always knocking down his carefully constructed barriers. She was his equal in every way.

The subject of his thoughts stirred again as if she felt his attention on her. Her eyes fluttered open and, after a moment, focused on his.

She stretched out her limbs before settling back into his arms with a shy smile. "Hi."

"Hello."

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously, blinking sleep out of her eyes.

"Watching you sleep." It was a wonder she had only managed to catch him now seeing as it was one of his favorite activities.

Jag loved the blush that rose on her cheeks at his honest reply. She looked so fetching in that moment that he was sure that he had fallen in love with her all over again. He indulged in his desires, dipping his head to kiss her squarely on the mouth. Before she had a chance to respond, he pulled away again, a mischievous look in his green eyes.

Jaina pouted. "Tease."

This made Jag actually laugh out loud, something he never would have done in the presence of a Chiss but had somehow become a regular occurrence when he was around Jaina. His laughter produced a smile and a sigh from Jaina, who suddenly became fixated with idly tracing the outline of his scar with the tip of her finger.

"So, how've you been, Jag?" she asked, uncharacteristically quiet.

Jag couldn't hold back an incredulous snort. "_Now_ you want to exchange pleasantries?" he joked.

Jaina thumped him on his chest. "Don't be a nerf-herder, I just want to know how you are," she said, her expression betraying her hurt.

Guilt stabbed at him and he immediately regretted his words as she began to withdraw from him. He pulled her back firmly into his embrace however and locked his arms around her. "I know you do, I'm sorry," he said apologetically. His eyes sought hers and he persisted until she finally looked at him. Her brandy eyes said that she had already forgiven him and the tension in his body diminished.

He considered her question seriously this time. "I've been…so-so," Jag finally said, his voice thoughtful. "Being home and seeing my family was a breath of fresh air although I was anxious to get back here. However, work is less than exciting at best and downright dull at worst. I haven't found time to take my clawcraft out for a spin in days," he added, frowning.

"Well I don't know about taking your clawcraft out, but maybe we could go down to Starfleet Command and hit the sims," Jaina proposed and Jag loved that she had suggested it. He truly was grateful that he had a girlfriend whose passion for flying matched his own.

"Aren't you on vacation?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

Jaina batted her eyes innocently. "Smoking you in the sims is what I would call relaxation."

"Hmm. I could be wrong but I don't believe you have ever beaten me at the sims," Jag said, adopting what Jaina called his 'I am better than you' tone.

"Well, you know what they say," she said, now entertaining herself with drawing circles on his bare chest with her finger. "There's a first time for everything."

"Well _they_ will be sorely disappointed."

"That sure of yourself, are you?"

"Yup."

Jaina poked him in his ribs. "Well, it's a good thing for you I tend to ignore your arrogance."

"Don't lie, you love my arrogance."

"I do not!"

Jag raised an eyebrow doubtfully.

"Okay, sometimes it's attractive."

"I know."

"I hate you."

"I know."

Despite her words, Jaina reached up and brought her lips to his in a sweet kiss that took Jag's breath away.

When they both pulled away, Jag sighed the sigh of a content man. "I love you," he said, meaning the words with every fiber of his being.

"I love you, too," Jaina replied. She kissed his again, once, then twice before pulling away entirely. Jag found his protests were stuck in his throat when she left the bed, giving him all too tempting view. "I think I'm going to take a shower," she told him, raising her eyebrows in a clear invitation before ducking into the 'fresher with a wink.

Jag threw back the sheet of the bed, intent on following when his holocomm unit starting beeping in the adjacent room. He looked from the door to the living room where his comm unit was beeping persistently to the door of the 'fresher where he could already here the strains of the water running. His duty won out over his desire. He quickly shimmied into shorts and a black t-shirt and headed into the living room.

Settling down in front of the transceiver, he pressed the button to receive the call and was pleasantly surprised to see the beautiful image of Jaina's mother pop up.

"Princess Leia," Jag greeted, tipping his head to her sincerely. "It's good to see you again."

"And you as well, Jag," Leia Organa Solo replied, favoring him with a smile.

"I regret not being able to see you sooner," he told her. "My first month on Mon Cal has been just short of chaotic."

"Believe me, I know how troublesome politics can be," she said, her eyes twinkling. "So, how is my daughter, Jag?"

"She is well," Jag answered, his lips curling into a smile of his own. "I picked her up about 2 hours ago."

Leia opened her mouth to say something but was cut off as Han Solo's frame moved into the holo view finder. "Where is she?" the old smuggler asked, eyeing Jag suspiciously.

Jag ignored his inquiry. "Hello, Captain Solo. How are you?"

"Just dandy, don't change the subject. Where's Jaina?" he repeated, ignoring his wife's not so subtle nudge.

"She's in the refresher, taking a shower," he replied, schooling his features into a neutral expression. "Would you like me to get her for you?" Jag asked him.

"No, you do not have to go get her," Leia interrupted, throwing Han a dirty look. He responded silently with his patented 'who me?' look. "Really, we only called to see if you and Jaina would like to go out to dinner with us this evening. Don't feel like you have to say yes."

Han snorted. "You do too have to say yes," he growled. "I haven't seen my daughter in who knows how many weeks. Just 'cause you're her boyfriend, don't mean you get to monopolize her," he told Jag, pointing one holographic finger in his direction.

"Duly noted, sir," he replied, and, ignoring again Han's disgruntled expression, turned to Leia. "I'm sure I speak for Jaina when I say we'd love to join you for dinner."

"Wonderful," Leia said, a satisfied smile on her face. She quickly gave him the address of the restaurant and the time of their reservation before they both said good-bye and disconnected the call.

Jag sat in the chair for a moment longer, listening to the faint sound of the shower running. He contemplated returning to his previous course and joining Jaina before instead to give her some alone time. His stomach rumbling brought another important matter to his attention and he headed for the kitchen, intent on making himself and Jaina some lunch.

* * *

When Jag returned to his room, the shower had been silent for some time and the bedroom was empty. He would have been confused if he hadn't noticed that Jaina had somehow found his favorite spot in this whole apartment. The glass doors leading to his balcony were wide open, letting in bright day sunshine. As a soft breeze stirred up the curtains he could just make out Jaina's form leaning against the railing.

Jag put the two plates containing nerf steak sandwiches he had in his hands down and headed to the door, intent on informing Jaina that lunch was ready. The vision that met his eyes stopped him midstride. Jaina's petite figure, her hair damp, clad in loose fitting pants and one of his own t-shirts, stood gazing out at the Mon Calamari panorama that could be seen from Jag's balcony. A gentle gust of wind tug at Jaina's hair and Jag wished he could preserve the way she looked in this moment forever.

"Beautiful."

Jaina turned to him with a bright smile. "Isn't it? You have a _great_ view," she enthused.

"I wasn't talking about the view," Jag murmured, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You need your eyes checked," she told him, leaning back into his embrace.

Jag only smiled and kissed her cheek.

The stood like that for several minutes, both of them just enjoying each other's presence and the breathtaking scenery before them. There hadn't been enough peaceful moments like this during the war. Moments where they weren't fighting for their lives. Moments when they were allowed to be just Jag and Jaina. Not Colonel Fel. Not Goddess or Jedi Solo. Jag and Jaina. Two people in love.

Jag was loathe to disturb the comfortable silence that had descended on them but he had just remembered something. "Your parents called while you were in the 'fresher," he informed her.

Jaina, who was still tucked away in front of him, shifted her head to look up at him. "Oh really? What did they want?"

"They wanted to invite us out to dinner this evening," he replied, idly curling a strand of Jaina's wet hair around his finger.

"Did you say yes?" she asked, an inscrutable look upon her face.

"Of course," Jag said, surprised she even needed to ask.

Jaina made a noise of discontentment. "And here I was hoping the next couple days would be just you and me."

Jag frowned at that. "Jaina, when was the last time you even saw your parents?"

She scrunched her face up, thinking. "Um, I think it was two months ago." At Jag's admonishing look she hastily added, "But it's not like I haven't talked to them. I try to comm them at least once a week." Jaina sighed and seemed to sag in his arms. "It's hard being with them sometimes," she admitted quietly, turning her face back towards the view.

"Why do you think that is?" Jag prodded. He was sure Jaina, being Jaina, hadn't talked to anyone about this.

Jaina shrugged. "I don't know. The war I guess. It just took so much from them," she said, her voice not betraying anything but Jag could feel her body trembling slightly. "Anakin. Chewie. Even Jacen to some extent."

Jag nodded against the back of her head. "What does he think about this?"

Jaina snorted humorlessly and grew tense in his arms. "I wish I knew. Jacen…he's gone off on this crazy mission to find 'the true nature of the Force' or something like that. He's completely cut himself off from mom and dad, and from me. I couldn't even tell you where he is right now."

Jag remained silent. Truthfully, he could think of nothing to say. Instead, he just held onto her tighter.

A few moments later, he felt her relax. "It will be nice to see them though," Jaina finally said. "I've missed them."

"I could tell they definitely miss you," Jag told her. "Now come with me. I've whipped us up a gourmet lunch of nerf steak sandwiches."

Jaina turned around in his arms and stood on her tip toes and gave him a long, very pleasurable kiss. When she pulled away, Jag was left breathless and stunned. He opened his mouth to speak but no words would come out. Instead he just blinked down at her questionably.

"Thank you," she simply said.

And he understood that she wasn't thanking him for making her lunch.

He cupped her face in one hand. "You're welcome."

* * *

Review, please! )


End file.
